Planar antennas available on the market are generally designed for hanging on a wall or placing on a table top. The strength of wireless signals, however, may vary from area to area. In the event that signal strength is better at higher elevation, it is desirable to hang the planar antenna on the wall. In contrast, sometimes it is better for the planar antennas to be placed on a table top to receive the wireless signal. Furthermore, one has to use a planar antenna designed for placing on a table top when he/she is in the open air. It is therefore in an urgent need to achieve better signal receiving and convenient use of planar antennas in different environments.